1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical cover plate box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electrical cover plates have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,356 to Friedman teaches a switch plate cover attached to the two screws provided on standard American wall switch plates on opposite sides of the switch actuating member, approximately 21/2 apart. The cover has two fixed brackets on its inner face for receiving the screw heads, and the screw shanks project through U-shaped notches in the brackets which are open in a common direction. The switch actuating member projects through a slot centered in the otherwise imperforate cover between the brackets. A raised edge of the cover is contiguously adjacent the wall.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,396 to Guity-Mehr teaches a cover plate having a back surface defining a covered M groove. The cover plate M groove is hooked over one screw of an electrical wiring device. The second screw then screws into the cover plate and sits deep in the cover plate screw groove. A decorative cover or plug then covers the second screw, so that no screw shows on the front surface farthest from the wall after installation and the cover plate is securely coupled to the wall by the installation of only one mounting screws, rather than two as required by prior art cover plates.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,733 to Zachrei et al. teaches a switch box for wall attachment with a box-like cabinet body having a rear wall and four side walls, the open side of which body can be closed by a cabinet cover or a cabinet door. Using thin starting materials for the cabinet body, an increase of stability, in addition to the possibility of further attachment locations, can be attained by attaching a mounting angle in each of four corner areas on the internal side of the rear wall. The legs of the mounting angle, provided with threaded mounts, are positioned in a plane parallel to the rear wall and spaced at a distance therefrom. At least one external longitudinal side of a leg is provided with a recess for fixing a support strip which is firmly screwed in the area of the open side of the cabinet body. At least one threaded mount of every mounting angle is accessibly by a boring in the rear wall of the cabinet body.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,427 to Kinoshita teaches a cabinet assembly comprising a cabinet, a main wiring board provided with a control circuit and disposed within the cabinet, switches for controlling the control circuit, and keys for operating the switches, capable of being pushed from outside the cabinet. To eliminate restrictions placed by the keys and a light emitting diode for indicating actions of the control circuit on the design of the cabinet, to simplify the construction of the cabinet assembly and to facilitate cabinet assembly assembling work, the switches and the light emitting element are mounted on the main wiring board, the keys are formed and disposed so that the key top of each key form a portion of the external shape of the cabinet, each key is provided integrally with an actuating rod for operating the corresponding switch, and the light emitted by the light emitting element is transmitted by a light transmitting member to a portion of the wall of the cabinet or to the key top of the pushed key.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,209 to Mohsen teaches a switch lockout for preventing movement of a switch arm which projects through an opening in a switch face plate and pivots about a transverse ON-OFF axis, of either a conventional wall-type electrical rocker or a convention wall-type toggle switch, comprises a mounting frame parallel to the switch face plate that includes a side wall of octagonal shape integrally attached to a planar end wall located--in operations--in a position parallel to the switch face plate. The end wall has a continuous edge integrally attached to the side wall to form a box-like interior cavity and a central aperture extending orthogonally therethrough, and a cover frame pivotally attached to the mounting frame along a transverse pivot axis parallel to the transverse ON-OFF axis of the switch arm. The cover frame includes a side wall of octagonal shape integrally attached to an end wall that is bulbously shaped in its mid-region to define separate up-ramp and down-ramp segments that attach between co-planar first and second end segments. In operations, either the counterbore segment of the mounting frame or the up-ramp segment of the cover frame are used to create "stops" when the cover frame is placed in a closed state relative to the mounting frame, such "stops" limiting movement of the switch arm irrespective of type of switch assembly used, and irrespective of the ON-OFF operative state of the switch arm.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for electrical cover plates have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.